A little drop of happiness
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: The Xfamily is joined by a little drop of happiness


Disclaimer: X-men doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Marvel and Goddess knows who.  
  
Notes: This takes place a few years after the movie. I have mixed in one or two characters from the comics.  
  
  
  
A little drop of happiness  
  
Eva  
  
  
  
A new wave of pain started in her under abdomen and lower back, flowing out until she thought she was crushing the hand holding her left hand.  
  
'For normal women this may be difficult, but they don't have to control their mind so that the people around you won't be screaming in your pain.' she thought.  
  
As Jean Grey bit on her lip to control herself, a new spasm of pain racked her body.  
  
***  
  
Ororo watched how her friend, no sister, fought to control herself. Sweat plastered the bright red hair on her face and every time a new contraction came Jean bit her lip.  
  
Ororo had seen many births in Africa. She had even assisted with a few of them. But this one was unlike one she had never seen. It wasn't the fact that it was in a hospital this time nor was it that the woman before her was like a sister to her. But it was the control of the woman before her. She could see that she wanted to cry out when a new pain shot true her body, but the cries were never heard.  
  
Ororo grabbed the moist cloth and dabbed the forehead of the woman on the bed. "Cry out, Jean. Cry out if you feel you must. It will help you trough your pain. "  
  
Jean waited till the contraction was over. Then she shook her head. "I can't. When I do that, I will control over my mind."  
  
***  
  
Scott was mentally whacking himself, as he held the hand of his fiancée.  
  
Why did they have to go shopping today? They hadden't expected for the labor to start so soon. It should have another month. And now they had ended up in a hospital away from the place the wanted to have their baby, the quiet infirmary in the basement of the mansion.  
  
They had made a deal with Moira MacTaggert from Muire Island. She would stay in the mansion with her Sean Cassidy to guide Jean thru the last month of her pregnancy and to help when she would go in labor. Moira just had arrived yesterday. Ororo had already called the mansion and Moira and the professor were on their way.  
  
Scott was startled when the doctor suddenly spoke. "Miss Grey, you have to push. The head stands. When you feel the need, push!"  
  
***  
  
Jean nodded silently to what the doctor said. She felt the pain of the last contraction eb away and immediately a new wave of pain built. This time when she felt the need to push, she took a deep breath, bit her lip, closed her eyes and pushed.  
  
She pushed and pushed. When this contraction faded away and she opened her eyes to take a breath, she tasted the sweet taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
She also heard the doctor speak again. "You're doing fine, Miss Grey. Another one like that, the head will be out."  
  
Jean nodded again as she felt the wave of pain built again. She took a deep breath, bit her lip and pushed.  
  
***  
  
Scott felt Jean grip his hand again. He could vaguely feel her pain thru the mental link they shared.  
  
He hated the position he was in right now. He couldn't do anything for the woman he loved except being there.  
  
He realized that the contraction had to be over, because the Doctor said that the head was out. Closing his eyes, he focused on Jean and sent a telepathic message. "Cry out, beautiful. Cry out if it will make you feel better."  
  
***  
  
Jean felt the pain again, just when she had slipped her control a little. Taking a deep breath, she searched with her other hand and felt it being grabbed. Then she pushed.  
  
This one was much worse than the ones before. She didn't know how this was possible, but felt like she pushed for an eternity.  
  
Suddenly she lost the most part of her control. Jean cried out from pain and felt her power go lose. She could stop the telepathic cry, but the rest...  
  
And then... she felt empty. She didn't have to push anymore. Faintly she could hear a baby cry.  
  
***  
  
Ororo reacted when she saw Jean searching for her hand. She grabbed the hand and saw Jean fighting for control.  
  
Then she jumped. Not from the cry that come from Jean nor from the fact that her hand was held very tight, but the cloth she held in her other hand was suddenly ripped away and flew towards the door. It slammed in the door and then it slowly fell to the floor.  
  
Ororo could hear a baby cry a few seconds later.  
  
***  
  
The doctor stood up, a tiny figure in his hands. "Congratulations. You have a baby girl."  
  
Jean opened her eyes and smiled. Releasing the hands of her fiancé and friend she reached for her child. The doctor wrapped the child in the blanket and handed her to her mother.  
  
Jean pulled the baby close to her and touched the baby's cheek. "Hello, little one." Scott put his arm around her shoulder. "She is beautiful, Jean."  
  
The girl had red hair and when opened her eye's they were bright green.  
  
"How will you call her?" one of the nurses asked.  
  
Scott and Jean looked each other in the eyes and Scott spoke: "Alyssa. Alyssa Charlotte Summers."  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was a few hours after the birth of Alyssa. Alyssa had been bathed with Scotts help and checked. Jean also had bathed and slept for an hour. It was visitors' hour and soon Professor Xavier and Moira would come in. Scott and Ororo were doing the paperwork and arranging that she would be discharged in a couple of hours.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. First a woman in her late forties with bright red hair came in, followed by the Professor in his wheelchair.  
  
Jean smiled and tried to sit up a little bit more, which didn't went so well with the baby in her arms. The woman came over and shoved another pillow behind her back.  
  
"Thanks Moira." she said, while Moira pulled a chair besides the bed.  
  
"Congratulations, Jean." Moira said.  
  
Jean turned towards the Professor. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Very much." and the Professor held his hands out.  
  
"So, little one. Meet one of your grandfathers." she when she handed Alyssa over.  
  
The Professor's face lit up with a smile and he sat back, softly rocking the baby. Jean sat back, with a smile on her face, happy with the new member of her family.  
  
The End 


End file.
